Lucas' lucky leather jacket
by Slashlover2000
Summary: When Lucas sees Andrew in his trademark leather jacket, hot m/m SEX ensues.


Andrew and Lucas were at home alone. Declan and Donna were at Kate's house and Rebecca and Paul were on a business holiday. They had both been drinking beer and had gotten a little drunk.

ANDREW

Tell me, Lucas. What does it feel like when you're on your motorcycle?

LUCAS

It feels better than anything else in the world. I feel so free; like I could do anything I want. Why?

ANDREW

I just... I've never been on a motorcycle before.

LUCAS

(surprised)

What?... Maybe you should come with me for a ride.

ANDREW

Yeah... I'd love that.

Andrew and Lucas made their way upstairs to get ready. They were both in Lucas' room. Andrew was shirtless and wearing a pair of tight leather biker pants. Lucas was fully dressed in biker gear

ANDREW

What jacket should I wear?

LUCAS

I've got the perfect thing.

Lucas went to his wardrobe and took out his trademark leather jacket; black with white and red stripes. He handed it to Andrew.

ANDREW

Wow! Thanks. I've always wanted to wear this.

LUCAS

Then put it on, let's see how you look.

Andrew put the leather jacket on and zipped it up tight. He then stood in front of Lucas' full-length mirror to see how he looked.

LUCAS

It looks good on you.

Lucas then came along and stood right behind Andrew. He put his hand on Andrew's back and watched the two of them in the mirror.

Andrew felt chills down his spine as Lucas touched him. Why was he feeling like this? He wasn't gay.

Suddenly Lucas' hands came up and started to massage Andrew's shoulders and back.

ANDREW

(awkward)

What are you doin' there, Lucas?

LUCAS

Just enjoy.

Lucas then started to kiss the back of Andrew's neck lightly. Andrew almost pulled away but decided he wanted Lucas right there in his hot, sweaty leathers. Lucas started to lick and nip at Andrew's ear lobe. Andrew started to moan lightly. He needed his dick tended to right away.

Andrew then turned around and captured Lucas' mouth in a fiery, passionate kiss. Lucas accepted Andrew's tongue right away. They started to explore each other's mouths. Lucas tasted like a man; beer and pizza. Andrew tasted a little fresher; beer as well but with a hint of mint.

Lucas' hands started to explore Andrew's body further. His hands travelled down to Andrew's leather-clad ass. He started to massage it, gripping fistfuls of his ass cheeks each time. Lucas couldn't get enough.

Andrew put one hand on Lucas' muscled ass and the other started to cup Lucas' cock through his tight leather. Lucas moaned loudly into their kiss. He needed release soon or he was going to come right there in his leathers.

Andrew's kisses started to travel lower to Lucas' neck. Lucas moaned each time Andrew nipped at him so Andrew continued to do so all over his neck and ears. Andrew then unzipped Lucas' jacket but left it on. HE then moved down to Lucas' nipple. He put it between his teeth and licked it as he was biting it. This was driving Lucas crazy.

LUCAS

Oh yeah! Baby, don't stop. Fuck!

Andrew was getting so turned on by Lucas' moans. He thought to himself that he had never been that hard before.

Andrew continued nipping and licking Lucas' nipples for several moments. He then continued licking downwards and stopped momentarily at his navel. He dipped his tongue in and out of it. He thought to himself how good Lucas tastes. Lucas continued moaning the whole time. Andrew then licked down Lucas' happy trail and stopped at Lucas' leather covered crotch.

ANDREW

I've never done this before, man.

LUCAS

You'll be fine. Just suck me.

Andrew zipped down Lucas' fly. Lucas was going commando which made Andrew even hornier.

ANDREW

No underwear, can't say I'm surprised.

LUCAS

I like the way the leather feels on my dick. You should try it some time.

ANDREW smiled cheekily up at Lucas and pulled his 8 inch cock out of his leather pants. Lucas moaned deeply when Andrew did this. Andrew then swallowed the head of Lucas' cock.

LUCAS

Fuck! Andrew!

Andrew then moved down to the shaft, deepthroating the whole cock.

LUCAS

Oh God! You're so good!

Andrew continued to shove the whole 8 inches down his throat, looking Lucas in the eye the whole time. Andrew gagged on the cock but continued to deepthroat it. The vibrations of Andrew's throat were driving Lucas insane.

Andrew then took the cock out of his mouth and starting sucking Lucas' balls.

LUCAS

Oh baby. Don't stop, don't fucking stop. Oh, oh, yeah! Fuck yeah! Don't stop!

Andrew didn't want Lucas to stop making those noises. He never wanted to stop hearing them.

LUCAS

I want to taste your arse, Andrew. I bet you taste so good.

Andrew stopped sucking Lucas' cock and got down on all fours on Lucas' bed.

LUCAS

No there's a pretty picture.

Lucas got down behind Andrew and slipped his leather pants off just over Andrew's arse.

LUCAS

Wow! You're amazing, Andrew. That's one nice piece of ass.

Lucas smacked Andrew's ass once on each cheek. He then stuck his head between Andrew's cheeks and started tonguing his hole.

ANDREW

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Lucas. Oh, fuck!

Lucas licked the whole way up Lucas' crack. He was massaging his cheeks the whole time.

LUCAS

You like my tongue in your ass, babe?

ANDREW

Oh yeah! You like how I taste?

LUCAS

Mmmmmm. Yeah, you taste so good.

Lucas slipped his tongue into Andrew's hole again and started fucking his ass. It was just preparation for what was to come but Andrew was loving every second. Andrew started moaning uncontrollably. He took his 7 and a half inch cock out of his leathers and started pumps it in sync with Lucas' tongue-fucking.

ANDREW

I want your dick in my ass, Lucas.

LUCAS

Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby.

ANDREW

I want you to fuck my ass. I want Daddy to fuck his boy's ass.

Lucas got up and went to get a condom for the drawer.

ANDREW

I'm clean and I trust you. I want to go bareback.

Lucas got up behind Andrew again and slid his big dick in Andrew's tight hole.

LUCAS

I'm gonna make you feel so good.

ANDREW

Oh fuck!

Andrew's face contorted in pain but soon the pleasure started to set in as Lucas hit the place deep inside him that made him feel incredible.

LUCAS

Your ass feels so good.

ANDREW

Oh, fuck me harder! Put your cock deeper in my hole, Daddy.

Lucas started sliding his cock in and out of Andrew's hole. Andrew was pumping his big dick the whole time.

ANDREW

Oh God! Fuck! Aaaaahh! Lucas, I wanna see you when you fuck me.

Lucas slid his cock out of Andrew's ass. Andrew then lay on his back and wrapped his legs around Lucas. Lucas put his cock back where it belongs. Lucas and Andrew stared each other in the eye the whole time they were fucking. They were moaning the whole time.

LUCAS

You're gonna' have to wear my jacket more often, babe.

ANDREW

Oh, I plan on it! I love you.

Lucas then bent down and kissed Andrew deeply as they were fucking.

LUCAS

I'm gonna come.

ANDREW

Come on my face, Lucas.

Lucas pulled out of Andrew's ass again. He stood up and Andrew kneeled in front of his dick. He started pumping his dick. Andrew stuck his tongue out in anticipation for what was coming. Lucas then shot his load all over Andrew's face.

LUCAS

Oh fuck! Fuck! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Andrew, I fucking love you.

Lucas' come was all over Andrew's face. Andrew, pumping his cock, then shot his load all over the jacket he was wearing.

ANDREW

Oh yeah! God! Lucas!

Lucas kneeled down and licked his jacket clean, swallowing all of Andrew's hot sperm. The two then kissed passionately.

LUCAS

You still wanna go for that ride.

ANDREW

Of course.

Andrew and Lucas then cleaned up and went for a ride on Lucas' bike. However, during the ride Andrew's hands rested a little lower than they should of while he was holding on to Lucas.

They both knew this was the start to a beautiful relationship and they couldn't wait to try out all the scenarios they were picturing in their heads.


End file.
